Junkrat
Junkrat is one of the heroes in Overwatch. Bio Junkrat is an explosives-obsessed freak who lives to cause chaos and destruction. The attack on the Australian omnium's fusion core forever altered the landscape of the Outback. After the detonation, the area was transformed into a harsh, irradiated wasteland, littered with debris and the twisted fragments of the ruined facility, and unlivable to most. But there were some who survived. Calling themselves the Junkers, they scavenged the husk of the omnium and formed a lawless, cutthroat society in its shadow. Junkrat was one of them, eking out a living reclaiming metal and components from the ruins. Like many others, he was affected by the lingering radiation. This touch of madness made him ideal for handling dangerous explosives, a love which he turned into an obsession. He came to notoriety when he discovered an extremely valuable secret in the bones of the omnium. Though few knew the nature of what he found, he was nonetheless pursued by bounty hunters, gangs, and opportunists wherever he went, until he made a deal with the Junker enforcer Roadhog, who grudgingly agreed to be his personal bodyguard in exchange for a fifty-fifty share of the spoils. Now, with Roadhog in tow, Junkrat has left the Outback, and embarked upon an international crime spree leaving nothing but havoc and bedlam in his wake. Abilities Unlocks :Note: For Junkrat-specific sprays, see Junkrat/Sprays. Skins junkrat_ash.jpg|Bleached junkrat_drowned.jpg|Drowned junkrat_irridated.jpg|Irradiated junkrat_rust.jpg|Rusted junkrat_jailbird.jpg|Jailbird junkrat_toasted.jpg|Toasted junkrat_jester.jpg|Jester Junkrat Fool.jpg|Fool Junkrat Hayseed.jpg|Hayseed Junkrat Scarecrow.jpg|Scarecrow Emotes Emotes cost 250 credits. *Juggling *Puppet *Vaudeville Victory Poses Junkrat It'll Freeze That Way.jpg|It'll Freeze That Way Junkrat Kneeling.jpg|Kneeling Junkrat Nyah Nyah.jpg|Nyah Nyah Voice Lines Voice Lines cost 25 credits. *Tick-Tock-Tick-Tock (default) *...Blow It Up Again (If at first you don't succeed, blow it up again.) *Anyone Want Some BBQ? *Brrring! *Coming Up Explodey! (Everything's coming up explodey!) *Happy Birthday *Have A Nice Day! *It's The Little Things *Kaboom *Ooh, Shiny *Smile! Highlight Intros Highlight Intros cost 250 credits. *I'm Flying! *Rip-Tire *Unfortunate Achievements Story Jamison Fawkes was a Junker from the Outback who collected bits of metal and scrap for a living. The job combined with the effects of the lingering radiation gave him a deranged love of explosives. In the remains of the ruined omnium, Jamison found a large and incredibly valuable treasure, and he became the target of bounty hunters and gangs. He hired the Junker enforcer Roadhog as a personal bodyguard in exchange for half of his profits. Together, the two went on a crime spree around the world. In Going Legit, Junkrat and Roadhog made a deal with the CEO of Hyde Global in Sydney to rescue its workers from omnic terrorists. They found out that the "terrorists" were actually Hyde Global drones, and that the CEO had set them up, so they hang him from the top story of his skyscraper before blowing it up. Junkrat and Roadhog have stolen royal artifacts from King's Row, destroyed shops and trucks in Paris, robbed the arcade in Hanamura, and stolen most of the Bank of Dorado's gold in their crime spree. Personality Junkrat is shown to be a psychopath, having a love for explosives, destruction and causing chaos. He hates being taken advantage of, and is willing to do any job that allows him to blow things up. Despite his ways, Junkrat does seem to care about his friends, as shown in ''Going Legit ''where he expresses rage towards a police officer for calling Roadhog fat. He also prefers to reason with people rather than fighting in order to get out of a bad situation. Strategy notes *Junkrat uses a variety of explosives to wreak havoc on the battlefield. *Use the knockback from your own Concussion Mine to quickly reposition yourself, or if in a pinch knock yourself and enemy(ies) away from one another giving you breathing room. *Frag Launcher is a great means to attack enemies from around corners. *He drops explosives when he dies, so enemies should be careful when killing him in melee range. Trivia *Junkrat was announced on September 22, 2015, alongside Roadhog. Before that, he was teased in two tweets from @PlayOverwatchTweet #1, Tweet #2, as well as an in-universe video: A Moment in Crime Special Report: "The Junkers" *Junkrat's Scarecrow skin is similar to some depictions of The Scarecrow, one of the villains in the Batman universe. References de:Junkrat fr:Chacal pl:Złomiarz ru:Крысавчик Category:Defense Category:Character Category:Hero